


The Great Ruston Gold

by Rumbelladonna



Category: Rumbelle Ouat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelladonna/pseuds/Rumbelladonna
Summary: If you love, The Great Gatsby, hopefully you will enjoy this.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter. One

Romance novelist Belle French is on a true mission to Silver Hills, Scotland to cure her writer's block. Her agent suggested a foreign getaway, to bring back some power to her pen. It had been two years since her last romance novel came out and it wasnt exactly her best.   
"Two Pink Roses", her last novel came out at a very bad moment in her life. Her beloved mother had lost her battle with brain cancer, and her fiancee of two years, Brandon, broke off their engagement and moved to Georgia for his job  
Belle felt like her whole world had turned upside down. 

Now, she was on a plane headed to Scotland to meet her agent's great aunt to board her for about two weeks. Belle had objected at first, but when it came down to it, she could really use a break, time away from her life In New York. 

Belle was in awe of the breathtaking scene around her. This was a beautiful place to escape. A beautiful place to write.  
Lush green valleys in between rough mountainsides. When she stepped off the plane there was a nice looking older couple waiting for her. They were holding a sign that read her name. Belle walked up to them cheerfully and introduced herself.   
" Welcome Belle" I am Grace Bostwick, my husband, Oscar.  
Oscar bent down and took her hand. He was a very short man with balding hair. White hair shined around his ears.   
He nodded at her and Belle did the same

"Im Belle French  
Thank uou for allowing me to stay at your inn for a couple of weeks."   
" Please call me Grace, dear. Wont you come with us now and we will get you all settled in."  
Oscar grabbed her bags. It made her feel kind of bad, he was a little slumped over, carrying her bags.  
Belle took a few pictures of the scenery on her phone as they drove up the steep hills to "The Silver Hills Inn"  
It was a breathtaking place. Hard to put into words, the extreme beauty. Beautiful paved driveway into a parking lot, with many beautiful trees, picturesque fountains on each side of the Inn... There were balconies adjoining each room.  
Behind the wrap around porch was a pond that just sparkled in the sunlight.   
It was something out of a dream. Words couldn't describe the beauty of it all.  
Grace led her up the majestic marble steps to a third floor.  
" A woman of your worth and beauty should have the best. Im giving you The very special person room "   
Belle giggled at first.  
" Sweet Grace, this is all too much, I dont need such a big room. "  
Grace turned the key to the lock and opened the door.  
"Why dont you look first, before you say no to it".  
Belle walked in to the beautiful, spacious room, adorned with flowers in vases ,four posterbed, delicate little tables and lamps.  
It even had its own little kitchenette and sitting room.  
As she walked down the little hallway, her heart skipped a beat. It was the balcony, that overlooked the pond and hills and hills as far as she could see.  
Belle turned around smiling at Grace.  
" Alright! Ill take it!"

It was around 6pm, when Belle got out of the shower.   
Her hair was still pinned up on top of her head, and she had tied the belt to her pink silk robe when she heard a knock at the door.  
"Um, hello? Miss French" a female voice called out.  
Belle went to the door and unlocked the lock and opened her door slightly.   
"Yes? " Belle answered   
Behind the door were two younger ladies giggling as they stood and looked at Belle.   
One, a raven haired girl, very tall, and a red head, with massive curls.  
" Oh my God! They were right, it is you!!!" The red head squealed.   
"Miss French we are huge fans of yours!!! We love your books!!! Nettie's boyfriend Kyle said you were staying here but we didnt believe him.  
The dark head girl said breathlessly.   
Belle opened her door, flattered and somewhat surprised.   
" Please take a seat, would you like anything to drink?"  
Both girls exchanged surprised glances but shook their head no.  
"Im Lila Togan, this is my cousin, Annette or. We call her Nettie. When we heard you were here, we had to get an autograph.!!."  
Belle was amazed. "Well , thank you so much  
As she was taking out a notepad,, she heard loud music out in the distance.   
" Listen to that! " Belle said as she walked to the Balcony.   
" Sounds like an orchestra or-  
Lila stepped out beside her .  
"Its Ruston Gold's place. Theres a party there nearly every night. Orchestra usually starts up at 6."  
"But the real fun begins at 10pm." Nettie chimed in.  
Belle grabbed her robe tighter, suddenly curious.   
"Fun at 10 pm, huh, what exactly happens?"  
" Magic happens. Alcohol, men, money, champagne everywhere, glitter, fireworks, you name it!" Lila announced looking past the pond.  
"Loud music. The latest and best, and oh my god, the food." Nettie said.  
" So how does one get invited to this Ruston Gold party?" Belle asked curiously.   
Both girls shook their heads.

" You show up. Thats it!"   
"Thats all?? You just show up.?"  
Lila nodded. "Yes. But no one has ever seen Mr. Gold.":  
Belle brushed her finger across her lips. "A mystery, I love a mystery!"  
" Do you want to go:" asked Lila perking up.  
Belle took tge pins out of her hair, " Most definitely "  
I would be happy to sign a few autographs. "


	2. Chapter Two.   Rare Gold

Forty eight year old Ruston Gold sst by his fire listening to the soothing sounds of his hired orchestra. It was a welcoming sound before things got crazy. When his parties really started. The place would be filled with today's music. Music he couldn't understand or connect to. But his guests loved the rapping and top forty hits. By 3am, most girls were so drunk and all but out of their clothes. While the boys were lifeless in the pool or passed out in the yard. No matter, it brought weird comfort for Ruston. Who was alone, he had inherited all of his family's fortune by age thirty. And he was in no way close to being broke.

Ruston sat back in his chair as his trusted butler, Thomas brought in his cigar and a brief report on the night time activities.  
Ruston half listened as he puffed at his cigar.  
"Ms. Jane and Ms. Sophie have requested to be with you tonight sir." Thomas announced as he poked the log in the fireplace.  
Ruston puffed out circles watching them disappear into the darkness of the room.  
" Ill send someone for them" Ruston said.  
Ruston was used to having any woman he wanted, all he had to do was watch from his monitors. Then he would send one of his servants to take a message to them.

Those messages usually ended up in his bed, with meaningless but breathtaking sex. Its what made the women come back for more. He liked being the hunter. But lately, he was becoming dissatisfied, he wanted more. But hadn't found what or who he was looking for.

After dinner, Belle ran back to her room to get ready for this party. Grace had warned her against it, but she was 28, not 68, and wouldn't mind letting her hair down a bit. Plus, she was intrigued by this mystety man. 

As promised, Lila and Nettie along with Kyle, set out for 119 Manhattan Avenue. The home of Ruston Ruston Gold. 

Before , Kyle pulled his jeep into the driveway, Belle could already hear the laughter,and cheers, and the loud loud music of "Drake" being played out on the loud speakers. Finally, Kyle parked and the four of them got out, walking up the long sidewalk and several steps before they got to the main entrance. Belle could hardly believe her eyes. This was bigger and boozier than any college party back home. People were dancing, singing. Grinding in the grass, so much that Belle almost tripped over one of these over done couples.  
Naked girls and a few naked guys with cowboy hats walked by them. Belle could only giggle. 

" This place is unreal!' Laughed Belle.  
Lila rolled her eyes, "its been this way for years!!"  
Kyle wrapped his arm around Nettie and reached for a champagne glass.  
" I propose a toast! Kyle chimed, to us, and all the free booze and shrimp!!!"  
Lila put her hand to her chest.  
"Oh my God!!! Shrimp??? Lets go!!"  
Lila and Kyle made there way through the crowd as Nettie frowned.  
"I bet we sound so stupid to you Miss Belle"  
Belle caught her eye.  
" Of course not!, thanks for sharing this place".  
Nettie shook her head. "Just be careful. Mr. Gold is a heartbreaker . Our friend Amy moved away because she fell in love with him. But he doesn't love anybody. Only himself."  
Belle nodded and looked around.  
"Please show me this, Mr. Gold."  
"Thats just it, nobody sees Mr. Gold, unless you are invited to his bedroom."  
Belle rolled her eyes. " How bout we go get some champagne?"

Ruston was about ready to send out his personal invites until someone caught his eye on the monitor. She was new...or was she?? He had seen her before. Of this, he was sure. He ran down the hall to his small library. He walked over to one of the oak tables and picked up the book; titled "Two Pink Roses" He turned the book over, to where he could look at the author's picture. Belle French.  
His eyes widened and he smiled a very wicked grin.


	3. Dark Shadow

About 11pm, Belle became bored. This was a party of parties. New Years Eve in New York, wasnt this crazy. She flopped down in one of the garden chairs and looked around. Lila and her friends were dancing. She was pretty sure they were good and drunk. Noticing a servant coming closer, Belle got up and helped him pick up a few empty glasses.  
" Thank you miss, but not necessary. " the older man said.  
Belle smiled and twisted her hands.  
" Im Belle French, how can I possibly get a meeting with Mr.Gold?"  
The servant shook his head, " sorry miss, Mr Gold has a waiting list. I could ask to add you, if you like?"  
Belle felt anger and then jealousy rise in her chest.  
"Uh, No thanks. Ill take my chances." She grumbled   
" The list is about four weeks long. Suit yourself." The servant shrugged and walked inside. 

" We will see about that. " Belle said to herself. 

Belle walked around the whole house and tried every door. Each door was locked. Refusing to give up, Belle shook some locks on the side windows. Finally, and surprisingly, Belle was able to push through a window in the far back  
Where the house was darkest. She hesitated for a brief moment and slid in. Falling to the floor, Belle rubbed her head. Her skirt hiked up to her stomach. After adjusting herself a little bit, she looked around. It was a small room, just a little loveseat and desk. Beautiful artwork on the walls, for what she could see. She slowly opened the door and peaked out into the hallway. It was also dark, ever so often illuminated by the disco ball lights that would shine through. Belle removed her high heels and decided to move down the dark hall.

She felt like someone or something was watching her. Taking her heels off, Belle continued to tip toe down the hall, where she saw a room with a roaring fire. But someone grabbed her from behind.

One arm strong around her waist, the other cupping her mouth. Her eyes widened in terror.   
"Don't scream" a think Scottish accent breathed in her ear.  
Belle shook her head. And she felt his hand start to loosen. The man stepped back into the darkness as she turned around.  
"Just who the hell do you think you are breaking into my property?" He asked angrily.   
'Ugh, are you Mr. Gold?" Belle asked.  
Belle could make out a slender man. A cane at his side. His hands resting on the top of it. It was hard to make out his features through the darkness.   
"Indeed, I am. Do you realize I could have you arrested?" His tone still agitated.  
Belle rolled her eyes. " Im surs no one would arrest me. Just look at all the crimes outside. Plus, im a guest."  
Belle heard him hit his cane to the floor.   
" My guests respect my rules. You madame are nothing but a violator."  
Belle began walking to the dark figure.  
" Why dont you come out into the light?" Belle asked.  
Gold took a few steps back. " I prefer the dark, please leave now. Belle didnt stop moving forward.  
" I want to see you." Belle whispered.   
Amazed at her courage, Gold smiled wickedly.   
" Be careful what you wish for dearie."  
Belle kept walking but then she felt something sting her arm, as she turned, she felt dizzy, and fell into the arms of a servant. It was Thomas.  
Belle was out cold.  
Gold moved closer to the hallway.   
" Good job Thomas. Have someone drive her to her home.

**************


	4. The Coward

The floral curtains blew in the gentle breeze from the harbor straight into Belle's room. The sun was shining brightly and the smell of biscuits tickled her senses. Belle woke up, sigting straight up in her bed. Her head hurt, but she was trying to remember the night's events.

She got up and walked to her bathroom. She was still in last night's dress, her hair a tangled mess. She had no idea where her shoes were. Slipping out of her dress, Belle got in the shower and started washing her hair. Her mind resting on the man in the shadows. Mr. Gold; finding her in the hall after she broke into his window. And the way he grabbed her from behind. Belle smiled at the thought of it.**  
*********************************

Sophie Leonard was straightening up her hair smiling at her reflection and tge reflection of Gold behind her. He was sitting on the side of the bed with a far away look.

" What is it lover? Did our love making wear you out this time?" Sophie sung out.

Gold smiled weakly, " On the contrary, just thinking of tonight's menu."  
Sophie turned around and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.  
" You know I could help with that."  
Gold shook his head. " Not necessary " He stood up balancing himself on his cane.  
Sophie slumped down on the bed. " You know, dont you think its about time that we make this official? Im more than ready to be Mrs Gold"  
Gold felt angered. It didn't take much these days to set him off.  
" You and I both know that wont happen" he hissed.  
" We made a deal......Ruston. I keep your secret, and you make a life with me."  
" You mean, a life with my money." Gold said raising his voice, showing a gold tooth.  
" Yes, your money, Sophie said laying back on the bed, but having you makes it even more delicious ".  
Gold shook his head, opening his bedroom door.   
" Be gone, when I get back." He said as he walked out the door.  
****************

Belle had finished putting film in her camera, when her taxi showed up. She had decided to go sightseeing to possibly help with her writer's block. The taxi pulled up and in the front driving was a good looking dark haired guy, close to her age.  
"Hop in Belle" he smiled.  
Belle scooted in the backseat, " How do you know my name?"  
" Well, I didn't till last night, after Mr. Gold's driver dropped you off in the lobby."  
Belle blushed. " I DONT REAally know what happened last night, I usually dont drink that much, but I cant remember how I got back to the Inn.

He extended his hand while he was driving. " Im Christopher, Im friends with Lila and Nettie. "  
Belle perked up. "Oh ok"  
" You're new here, so I should tell you, that the next time you go to Gold's, be a little more careful. "  
" I probably wont go back. Belle said and then called out to stop at the nearby stream. " This looks good, Ill stop here for awhile."  
Belle stepped out of the car, and followed the stream to a secluded wooded area.  
" Take your time Belle, ill be right here." Christopher called out.  
Half listening Belle continued to walk, stepping on a few rocks to make it over the water. Belle was so captivated by the beauty. She pulled out her camera and knelt down by the tree and snapped a few pictures.   
She was startled by an image far up into the hills of a man on a dark horse. He was sitting there just looking out over the hills. His long hair blowing in the breeze. Belle zoomed in on her lense to see a man about 50, with shoulder length brown grayish hair. He was wearing a black wool coat and there was something shiny in his hand. A riding stick? A cane?  
Belle jumped up. She tried to get closer to this man. As she made her way closer. His eyes narrowed on hers. He looked at her like he knew her. Belle swallowed hard, she felt a very intense connection to him .  
Could he be?  
" Mr. Gold?" She called out.  
He only stared at her. Looking suddenly startled. Maybe confused.   
Belle only ventured closer to him.  
But like a scared deer, he jiggled the reins on his horse and galloped away.

Now it was her turn to be confused..... why was he scared of people? Why did he always hide? Belle was very curious.


	5. Come into the Light

Gold was flushed as he brought his horse back into the stable. His horseman, Gabe was waiting to take his horse to its stall.  
" Mr Gold, are you well sir? You look sick" Gabe said.  
Gold steadied his cane and nodded. " It was a little cooler out than I expected. Thank you"  
Gabe nodded as Mr Gold walked out of the stable.  
His mind resting on Belle French. She was dressed in a white pea coat, a green scarf, her brownish red hair blowing in the breeze. His breath was taken away. She was far more lovelier than on a book jacket, or even in the dark. His heart did flip flops as he thought of holding her. What was it about this woman that made him so weak? It was like someone had put a spell on him. Tonight, it had to be tonight.  
He would send for her. She would come up to his bedroom and he would see for himself, just what kind of hold she had on him. He felt like a coward. He should have said something to her just now, but he just couldn't. 

After seeing Gold, Belle was more than determined to head to his house. This time, just herself. She had Christopher drive her. He promised to get the gang together and they could all come back and hang out. Belle nodded as she stepped out of the cab. She had chosen a midnight blue sequined party dress that clung to all her curves. He hair was down with hundreds of ringlets. As she walked up the steps in her sparkly heels, there were stares, and whispers.  
Belle ignored them and grabbed a glass of champagne off of the cart. She walked around till she found a safe spot to sit and plan her next move. But Unbeknownst to her, Gold was watching her and already working on the invitation. 

Thomas walked around to her table and handed her a piece of paper.  
" Please join me upstairs " Gold.  
Belle was a little irritated by the lack of warmth in the message but agreed anyway and followed Thomas to the red velvet carpeted stairs. The stairs, dimly lit and even darker as they rounded an area, and then another few stairs.  
" Here you are Miss." Thomas bowed. And then he walked away.

Belle smoothed down her dress and knocked on the wooden door.  
" Come in." He called. Remembering the accent from last night, Belle shivered a little and opened the door. 

The room was full of candles. She could see him, back out into the shadows.   
" Miss French. Glad to see you come through a door than a window this time" he teased.  
Belle turned her head still trying to make him out.  
" Mr. Gold...still standing in the shadows. Why dont you Come into the light."

Gold was leaning up against a table but then straightened,   
" As you wish" he said politely. He took to his cane and came into the light.  
Belle stepped back, heart racing, feeling incredibly weak. He was a beautiful man. Well dressed. His hair brushing the collar of his shirt. He was wearing red. A red silk shirt, sleeves pulled up to his elbows. A black vest buttoned on top of it, with sleek black dress pants.

" Mr. Gold. Im Belle. Belle French." She said reaching her hand out.  
He took her hand and kissed it. " I know, the author Belle French, I admire your work. Wont you please join me for tea."  
Belle was floored. He read her books.Feeling a bit embarrassed, Belle followed him to the Table that was set up in his sitting room. As she sat across from him, she noticed the huge bed in the other room. She wondered just how many women Gold romanced in there. Embarrassed by her thoughts, Belle felt heat rise to her cheeks.  
" So, miss French- what brings you to Scotland?'  
Belle helped herself to some sugar and dipped it in her tea.  
" A story idea actually. If you follow my work, you probably know, my last book didnt do so well."  
Gold rubbed his chin. ," Everyone is a critic Miss French. Your last story was good, but if im being Honest, "Dove" is my favorite. " he said staring her in the eyes.  
Belle could barely breathe.  
Her book " Dove" was highly acclaimed and probably out of all six books she had written, had the most angst and sex.  
" Dove" fell in love with her Confederate Captain during the Civil war, so she became a nurse on the battlefield to be closer to " Zander" her love.   
Gold was staring in her eyes.  
It was so hard to look away.  
Breaking the awkwardness, Belle changed the subject.  
" Scotland is beautiful. Have you lived here all your life?"  
Belle asked, sipping her tea.  
" Yes...my whole life. This was my grandfather's home and his before his. If you go out on my patio, I have a telescope, where you can look out over the mountains and the waters.  
Would you like to look?" Asked Gold.  
Belle nodded in agreement, and followed Gold up another pair of steps to a huge balcony.  
The party downstairs was just getting underway. The music was blaring out the latest songs. But for she And Gold, it was like a different world to where they were. On top of his huge estate and looking out in the distance.   
He pulled the scope close to Belle. " Here, just look"  
Belle smiled and peered through the lense.  
" oh.....she breathed....how beautiful. "  
Gold , pleased with himself touched her arms and guided the telescope to a few areas. Belle loved him touching her. His breath on her neck, his voice in her ear talking softly.  
Belle pulled away .  
" What is it that you want Mr. GOLD."  
Gold closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
All he could do was lock eyes with hers.  
" I want to know you Belle French. He said grabbing a ringlet.  
I want to know......all of you....  
*******************************


End file.
